oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazen Yosef
AgentStacking Up; The Heretic (Feigned)Stacking Up; Stacking Up; The Heretic | first = The Heretic | alias = | epithet = Stacking Up Thread:8779 | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 60,000,000Thread:8779 | dfbackcolor = #2900AE | dftextcolor = #FFFFFF | dfname = Tsumu Tsumu no Mi | dfename = 積む積むの実 | dfmeaning = Stack Stack Fruit | dftype = }} is an independent and who is active within the 's Haevyn Village. His treatment of the Veno Pirates and the eventual destruction of the village forced the man to become one of their crewmen to avoid capture by the .The Heretic Due to his involvement with the crew, he was eventually given a bounty of 60,000,000., along with being entitled as .Thread:8779 Later, it is revealed that he is an of the who operates under the code name .Stacking Up Appearance Yosef bears the appearance of a refined man that appears much like a doctor. Out of all of his traits, Yosef's hair stands out quite prominently. It is a deep shade of black, with its bangs mostly at the right side with the rest tucked behind his ears. This style was adopted by Yosef due to his glasses, although he previously kept his bangs framing both sides of his face. In contrast, he has blue eyes which serve to accentuate his sharp facial features and structure, primarily his very defined jawline and chin. When considering his physique at first glance, Yosef doesn't have much to offer. He has a lean, almost skeletal figure when you consider how long and thin his fingers are, which are compared to a pianist's.The Heretic However, when revealed, there is a layer of muscularity conditioned over long periods of training, leaving most spectators in awe. Due to the majority of his archery stemming from conditioning his upper body, he possesses lean abs and highly defined biceps and triceps that are normally enclosed through the layers of clothing he wears on a daily basis. However, the solid grounding he requires to utilize his archery effectively in both still and mobile combat has lead him to gain notably muscular legs as well, although nowhere near as defined as his upper body. While acting as a medical practitioner, Yosef has a tendency to wear a simple three-piece tuxedo with the exception of his tie. He normally takes off the jacket and wears a white lab coat over the top. Personality Yosef is a man much like an arrow strung from two opposing bows simultaneously. Although very young, the circumstances of his life are much like the weight of the sea on his shoulders. He is an , an agent of the who is assigned to deal through any means possible — including death. Yet in the depths of his heart he is a boy who sought the path of medicine, of a . He takes life...and yet he wishes to preserve it? In the warring conflict within his mind, his external personality has taken two different branches to prevent his heart from deteriorating, even if it is only a temporary, cowardly consolation. :More Coming Soon... Relationships World Government Shichibukai Salazar Abilities and Powers Yosef is an exceptionally talented young man, bearing prowess in , , and even by way of his training within the .Stacking Up Although the full extent of his prowess is not yet determined, he has performed feats worthy of praise, including: bringing the Veno Pirates' elites to a stable condition and holding his own against Salazar — a . Though it should be noted that in this instance, both combatants were holding back.The Heretic Nonetheless, in a later meeting, his brief demonstration of his skills leads to believe that Yosef is an elite combatant even among those seemingly superior to him.Stacking Up Medical Expertise At first glance, Yosef demonstrates incredible prowess in the medical field. He possesses well-rounded knowledge of ailments, types of injury, and even and factors in all available information when performing procedures or administering cures. In addition, his ability to diagnose the extent of an injury and act to perform first-aid is incredibly fast, to the point where he managed to stabilize the fatal conditions of Veno, Worden Luhr and Wynn Erin in a matter of minutes, despite the nature of their conditions all being radically different.The Heretic He is best known for carrying around a small briefcase which he is able to operate first-aid and administer simple natural remedies with strict ease. When combined with his Devil Fruit powers, Yosef is capable of creating potent remedies out of very simple herbs such as , and even concentrations. In saying this, he notes their effectiveness is not as potent as a regularly administered prescriptions and is often ordering in supplies of specific medications to compensate.The Heretic Yosef is noted to be quite skilled in first aid, managing to quickly disinfect and reduce the severity of Luhr's burns that he received through electric shock. In a similar vein, he capitalized on the advantage given to him by Erin clotting up Veno's wounds in order to quickly take out rotting skin and perform stitches so that the wound would temporarily close. However, even for a man like him, performing more complex surgeries such as an would prove difficult without the necessary diagnostic equipment.The Heretic Of particular note is Yosef's . The man does not act rashly and allow contamination of blood samples, and instead meticulously changes, cleans and uses all of his equipment in the most efficient way to ensure his patient's safety. To this end, he even has a compartment in his briefcase to temporarily store his waste until he has a proper facility to dispose them in.The Heretic Physical Prowess Devil Fruit Yosef has consumed the Tsumu Tsumu no Mi, which in turn makes him a Stack Human. He is noted to be capable of stacking various kinds of properties onto an individual or even inanimate objects, which vastly increases their potency. In addition, he is noted to be able to perform "Negative Stacking" (負積む, Futsumu), which appears to dilute preexisting effects proportionate to the multiple Yosef chooses. The majority of his techniques work in squares.The Heretic He has further demonstrated that, by applying his Devil Fruit powers to his arrows, he is capable of even temporarily overriding the precognitive abilities of an individual such as a Shichibukai. Specifically, correct timing of his stacking enables him to change properties such as velocity and mass in the midst of an arrow's flight, causing abrupt shift in timing that can catch even seasoned opponents off-guard.The Heretic Fighting Style Marksmanship Yosef's primary avenue of combat lies with archery. Although a doctor by profession, he has indicated in his thoughts that he has trained with archery for the majority of his life. Although his exact level of skill is not ascertained, he has demonstrated enough competency in the craft to momentarily match the likes of Salazar's thrusts of compressed air in both speed and strength, and can use his Devil Fruit abilities to supplement his skills to a considerable degree.The Heretic When fighting the man, he demonstrated a grounded stance and a very focused approach. His arrows were fired with a sense of purpose, to stall his enemy through any means possible. Combined with his anatomical knowledge, courtesy of his occupation, he managed to momentarily cause the man to rely on his for a more effective counter.The Heretic Rokushiki As a member of the , it is undoubted that Yosef has obtained training within the — a superhuman form of .Stacking Up As an individual forming their core membership, he is capable of using all six techniques.One Piece Chapter 348, Episode 245. (鉄塊, Iron Body): (剃る, Shave): (月歩, Moon Step): Intelligence Yosef is a well-sourced man. Through unknown means, he managed to ascertain the identities of both the Veno Pirates and the relatively anonymous Shichibukai, Salazar despite his humble occupation and base of operations. His knowledge is such that the latter began to assume his identity was more than it seemed, though exactly what is questionable.The Heretic Given his occupation as one of the 's most esteemed Assassins — a member of the CP9 — he is well-informed of the workings of the , and is privy to classified governmental information.Stacking Up Haki Yosef has demonstrated some level of skill in , given that he narrowly avoided Salazar's incorporeal blades through his own sensory perception.The Heretic Later, he managed to accurately sense the presence of the same Shichibukai and track his movements with his enhanced sensory perception, although his body could not keep up with the man's immense speed.Stacking Up He has also demonstrated skill with , coating himself in an invisible aura in his confrontation against Salazar.The Heretic Weapons Unnamed Bow: Yosef wields an unnamed bow that appears to be stored through folding it, indicating that advanced technology has been used to make it. When opened, it bears the appearance of a long bow about his height. It has four separate prongs and two spikes extending from the center. In addition, the prongs on either side have bowstrings that converge towards the center.The Heretic Rectangular Quivers: In addition to a bow, he also appears to have numerous quivers that are more akin to rectangular panels with cylindrical openings that hold his arrows. They appear to be attachable to his clothing through an adhesive substance on their back.The Heretic Briefcase: Yosef often carries around a silver briefcase which he stored numerous medicinal equipment and pharmaceutical remedies made out of natural herbs. It has immaculate organization and even possesses a small compartment to store his wastes until he is able to safely dispose of them.The Heretic Equipment History Past Celestial Dragon's Vengeance The Haven Ruined Yosef's first appearance was at the docks of Haevyn Village. He was called by one of the fishermen to help relieve him of his which acted up once more. Giving the man a Black Horehound and Ginger concoction, he then amplified the medicinal effects of the concoction, leading to the patient being remedied. Soon afterwards, the Nimbus landed on the port. Wynn Erin appeared before him, being held by two crewmen. He briefly explained the situation in panic before falling unconscious out of exhaustion. Understanding the urgency of the situation, he rapidly went to the ship while getting the other crewmen to diagnose the severity of the injuries he was dealing with. Prepared, Yosef was alarmed when Veno spoke. The Captain was against the Doctor's presence on the ship, however Yosef quickly silenced him. He took out vials of painkillers and told the man to lie down, lest he not ever gain anything of worth. When questioned the reason for healing them, Yosef remarked on the pride of a doctor. He quickly diagnosed the extent of Worden Luhr's injuries and appropriately gave him first aid treatment to prevent permanent damage. Soon after, he told Veno to speak of the extent of his injuries. While the Captain refused to speak, one of his crewmen informed him of the situation, leading Veno to grumble. He noted that meticulous effort would be required to deal with Veno's injuries, which lead him to prioritize Erin's exhaustion first. He immediately fed Veno a painkiller, stacking its effects and numbing his body before ordering the present crewmen to bandage him. He then directed his attention to Erin, energizing him with medicinal sugars and stabilized his condition. Returning to Veno, he meticulously performed the required surgical procedures to stabilize his condition. He then had them transported to his clinic, placing them in separate beds and ensured all conditions were normal. Later he moved to his desk to organize the fees the Veno Pirates would have to pay. Much to his surprise, the Salazar appeared in his clinic with the intent to kill his patients. Equipping himself for battle, he had engaged with conversation with the man briefly before convincing the Shichibukai to move outside the clinic to undergo battle. Yosef attempted to pressure Salazar with the intent on buying time, maintaining a distance but also economically utilizing his arrows so that his patients would have the time to recover. As the battle progressed, the scales tipped to the Shichibukai's favor despite Yosef's efforts. The imposing figure of Veno had intervened in their battle. After engaging in small banter, he noted that the crew had to escape and had quickly exited the battle, unaware of Veno's intentions. Retreating to his clinic, he ordered the patients be moved and sent his staff to a stable area before retreating to the Nimbus at the docks. Well aware that the majority of this was his fault, he steeled his resolve and set sail with the Veno Pirates as they followed along. Pieces on a Chessboard Bounty |} Major Battles Trivia Quotes *(To Veno) "Given that you're awake, Mr. Veno, if you have the strength to laugh away, I suggest you focus that strength on telling me the nature of your injuries so I can treat you more efficiently. Also, open your mouth to let me apply painkillers. And before you even dare to use that idiocy of a Pirate's pride, I'm warning you beforehand: I can make you experience ''far greater pain in an instant." *(To Salazar) "''Your lack of pride as a swordsman surprises me, ''Shichibukai Salazar. I would have expected a great swordsman like yourself to pursue his craft with an even greater devotion than my own. Nonetheless, your words will not make me move even an inch. I am a doctor who has vowed to save these people's lives. You have no right to interfere." *(To Salazar) "''They may have summoned a storm. However, they are ''my patients and my responsibility. And you are in no position to stop me!'' Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception References Navigation Category:Males Category:Snipers Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Doctor